


I Love You, So Marry Me!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Male Lead Falling In Love First!, Males Falling for cute Fem! Armin!, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After Armin was accepted into Wall Rose Academy, on her first day she meet the famous Yeager and Ackerman siblings, and after spending time with them consider the two to be her first friends, she however, never once suspected that one of the siblings, namely Eren Yeager, a famous model/actor, to fall-head over heels in love with her, in over a such short period of time, before suddenly proposing to her in public. What is a girl to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, So Marry Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: First let me say, I’m a die-heart Levi x Eren fangirl, but lately I been myself into reading Eren and Armin story, and I must say they are just plain dorky, and adorable, so adorable that I decided to write a fanfiction about it thank to a story I read on AO3 name Freshman Year, such a cute story. Plus my sweet, adorable Armin needs more love, definitely his female form, which just scream cuteness!
> 
> Warning: Two dork who falls in love!
> 
> Pairing: Eren/Fem!Armin, Mikasa/Annie-For some weird reason, I ship these two, and I don’t even like Yuri!, and onesided Fem!Armin/ With a few other males! Now that you have been warned, let's get started people!

Chapter One

How They First Met!

Standing at the gates of Wall Rose Academy, was a short petite teenage girl, with bright golden blonde hair, that she wore mostly in a bun on top of her head, while the rest in the front framed her soft, childlike face, wearing small red frame glasses over her face, clutching the the handle of her suitcase, as large deep blue eyes look in excitement at the new school she worked hard to get into.

“I finally did it!” Smiled Armin, clutching her suitcase, before like many others, begin to make her way past the gate, and inside the school building. Walking through the gate Armin kept her attention straight focusing on the office, that she was informed should be down the left hallway, once she walked through the front entrance doors of the academy, the first door on her right.

Following the directions she was informed, Armin did just that, nervously opening the door, hesitantly making her way in the room, as sitting there at the oak desk, covering with papers, was a woman holding a note sheet, that held a list of names, before pointing her attention at the blonde who just walk in.

“Oh! Hi there, you must be another new student! Well you must be here to get your schedule, and your room key!” Setting the note sheet down the woman, with the messy ponytail, and thick rimmed glasses, turn to her computer, clicking her mouse away. “Okay sweetheart tell me your name?”

“Armin. A-Armin Arlert.” Announced Armin, as the woman begin to scroll down the list of female students names, before finally finding the name she was looking for.

“Got’cha! Okay Ms.Alert your room is located on the East Wing Dorm, room located on the third floor, number 218, and your roommate is none other than the famous Mikasa Ackerman! Have a fun school year, here at Wall Rose Academy!” Smiled the woman, handling both the schedule, and room key, as Armin wonder just what type of person was her roommate. Taking both the items, Armin said a small thank-you, and was about to make her towards the door, if it weren’t slammed into her face, hurting her nose on impact, dropping down to her knees, as this caught the attention of the person who slammed the door into the blonde.

“Oh shit! My bad! Are you okay?” Asked the worried voice of a brunette boy, who looked around the same age as Armin, as blue sapphire eyes, meet with a handsome face, while the boy in return was taking back by the blonde looks, surpassing a blush before his eyes began to take in the trail of blood that ran down from the girl nose.

“On damn! Oh damn!” The handsome brunette curse, not wasting a second at lifting the petite blonde into his strong arms, turning to the other woman in the room that was watching the entire thing happen.

“Where’s the nurse office?!” Demanded the brunette.

“Down the hall to your left! I hope she get better.” Called out the woman only to see the young brunette, and the blonde long gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say nurse Petra on her first day of the new semester never guess that she would be met with a distress brunette, holding onto a petite blonde girl, hand up to her nose, as this certainly caught her attention, getting up out her chair making her way over to them.

“Mind telling me what’s wrong? Is she okay?” asked nurse Petra.

“She got a bloody nose, so please help her. It was all my fault, so if their anything she need I will take full responsibility for it!” Declared shocking both woman with his words.

“Maa, why are you sweet and. . .”

“Passionate.” Mutter Armin, before feeling herself gently lowered down on the bed, as nurse Petra begin to look over her injury.

“You can calm down, luckily she wasn’t hurt to badly, but next time please be more careful for now on.” Instructed nurse Petra, cleaning up the blood that was on Armin, placing a smile on her face.

“I’m finish here so you two can go. Happy to have you here at Wall Rose Academy!” Petra waved the two off, as they begin to walk out the door, once out in the hall, a awkward silence settle itself between the two.

“I’m sorry!” Out of nowhere the brunette apologize, bowing his head down, as this certainly caught Armin off guard.

“It’s okay, you don’t have a-apologize to m-me! Plus the nurse said I was fine! I’m ummm. . .A-Armin Arlert, and you are. . .?” Armin asked shyly, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear, as she looked at the other, who cheeks were suddenly painted a light shade of pink, before straighten himself back on his feet.

“I’m surprise who don’t who I am, but I can count that as a good thing. Eren. Eren Yeager!” Grinned the brunette as the two shook hands, as Eren noted how soft, and small Armin hand felt against his own.

“Eren!” Walking up to the duo was a beautiful raven haired female, wearing a scarf around her neck, that covered up her mouth, as her eyes landed on Armin, who for some reason begin to feel scared, once the raven beauty pointed her cold stare at the shorter blonde female.

“Eren is she causing you any problem?” The raven beauty took a defensive stance in front of Eren, ready to annihilate the threat.

“Wait a sec! Mikasa chill! She’s doesn’t even know who I am, plus I kinda injure her earlier, so I’m responsible of her. Plus, she don’t seem all that bad.” Eren sheepishly scratched at the bottom of his chin. Hearing this for a second time, Armin begin to wonder why did this strange brunette suspected that she should have supposedly knew about him already, despite this being their first time meeting, before quickly shoving the thought of side.

Hearing these the girl name Mikasa look Armin up, and down, finally giving the confused, and slightly shivering girl a hard stare into her eyes, before making her final conclusion about the blonde.

“Hmm, she’s safe. I accepted her.” She stated, as this caught both teens off guard.

“Wha. . .! But you never accepted anyone this fast!” Cried Eren, before suddenly their was large nose of feet stomping against the ground heard by the three.

“Oh shit, they're here! Will they ever get the hint to leave me alone!” Cried Eren, before once again without question, lifted Armin into his arms, earning a raised eyebrow from Mikasa, before the two took off running.

“Umm, anyone mind telling me why are we running?” asked Armin.

“Fangirls. Their freaking scary!” Was her reply from Eren, as suddenly the noise grew louder, as Armin who was brave enough to look over Eren shoulder, only to have her eyes bug out their sockets at the mere mass of girls that was running up behind them, all seem to be wearing T-Shirts that said, I heart Eren, posters, and other type of items that showed their love for the brunette, as this made Armin question just who was Eren to cause this type of reaction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the three was in the clear, Eren sat Armin down on the ground, looking over her to make sure their wasn’t in bruise, scratches, or mark on her.

“I know I’m new here and all, but if I may ask, who are you?” asked Armin, not missing the shock expression that appeared in Mikasa eyes.

“So you were telling the truth.” Whispered Mikasa, taking a step forward, and out of nowhere present a magazine to Armin, who face begin to blush once she took in what was on the cover of the page, which was none other than Eren Yeager, dressed in nothing but some black tight jeans pants, shirtless, lying on a bed of rose petals, staring seductively at the camera.

“Eren Yeager, top male supermodel, and new upcoming actor. Hi, I am his sister Mikasa Ackerman, elit star gymnast, who is competing to participate in the Women's Olympics someday.” Mikasa introduce both her brother, along with herself, leaving Armin star struck.

“Wow,. . . so that explains the large crowd. Well Mikasa, I’m Armin Arlert, your new roommate. Nice to meet you both!” Armin did a polite bow,leaving both siblings in silence from the way she took in all this information.

For the first time that day Mikasa smile.”I think I’m starting to like you more.”

Meanwhile the famous male model begin to take in the cute, short, petite blonde, licking his lips before grinning, taking in how the smile on her face make her appear even more cuter. ‘So am I.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is all for the first chapter, but try to expect more for future chapters! See you all next time!!


End file.
